Diseased One
The Diseased One is a unit of the Lotus Clan. Overview The Diseased One's blossoming inner corruption has overwhelmed his immune system: he is a breeding ground for every imaginable plague. An ordinary man afflicted with a tenth of the Diseased One's maladies would be dead within the hour. Yet he has learned to draw just enough vital energy from his corruption to stave off death, and so he lives in a nightmarish twilight of fevered delusions, racking pains, and his desperate, scrabbling will to live. Lurching about the field like a drunken man, the Diseased One is a clumsy fighter at best; it is not difficult to end his tortured existence. However, as he expires, his body explodes from the sudden internal pressures of rot and decay, spreading pestilence across a wide area. Usage Diseased Ones are the advanced melee unit of the Lotus clan, with high Health (400), a melee weapon which poisons enemy, and resistance to the common cutting (strongly: 0.25) and blunt weapons (decently: 0.5) wielded by other melee units. Therefore the Diseased Ones excel at taking melee damage for fragile Lotus rangers like Leaf Disciples, Warlocks, and Unclean Ones. Even in death, Diseased Ones will helpfully leave behind Rotting Pool which continually deals magical damage to enemies standing over it, which is very effective against the magic-fearing Dragon clan. Conversely, Diseased Ones walk and run slowly and use up stamina very quickly when running, making them poor units to pursue fleeing foes without Battle Gears or supportive abilities from Lotus allies (e.g. Unclean's Spreading Goo which drastically slows enemies or Issyl's Haste to boost Diseased One's speed). Diseased Ones are also very vulnerable to rangers due to the Diseased's mediocre resistance to Piercing & weaknesses against Explosive and Magical missiles. Be wary of enemy Rangers that can 'kite' Diseased Ones by running between volleys, while the stamina-deprived Diseased Ones are being skewered or blasted into smithereens. Diseased Ones' Health can be upgraded twice with Way of the Root and Strength the Trunk techniques (very costly; 4 Yin jewels each), but these two pay off well by tremendously boosting the Diseased Ones' sturdiness. Leprosy boosts Diseased's attack damage as well, helping them make shorter work of fools who dare assassinate Lotus rangers under the Diseased Ones' protection The Diseased Ones can acquired two Battle Gears: Any Lotus Brother (especially Sekh) can grant them Projectile Vomit, which is incredibly weak (dealing the commonly resisted Fire damage) and situational (Fire damage only deals bonus damage to very few units) that Projectile Vomit is useless. Death Wail requires the Lotus players to sacrifice one Peasant (who can be replaced very quickly in the game's early phase, in the later phase: a Master warlock can simply revive that peasant with Unlife), yet Death Wail is very useful: a Death-Wailing Diseased One throws mounted enemies off their horses' back and drains all nearby enemies' stamina, making them unable to use Gears or run away from the slow moving 'mighty glacier' Diseased Ones. Battle Gear Gallery Lotus Wallpaper.jpg Diseased One.jpg|Diseased One Concept Art Lotus Diseased.gif DiseasedOne2-battlerealms.png|Diseased One using Projectile Vomit Quotes (Move) *''"Of course...."'' *''"I spoil for a fight!"'' *''"They'll be fouled....!"'' *''"Evil consumes....!"'' *''"I follow...."'' *''"My breath is yours...."'' Quotes (Attack) *''"There is no escape!"'' *''"Spread the disease!"'' *''"Breathe....Deeply...."'' *''"Know the pain of the Lotus...."'' *''"I am contagion!"'' *''"Come closer, fools...."'' *''"Approach our death...."'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) *''"Rot!"'' Quotes (Heal) *''"That helps..."'' *''"I survived..."'' Quotes (Kills) *''"You don't look well...."'' *''"You stink of death..."'' *''"Out of breath..?"'' *''"Weak effort!"'' *''"Resistance is fu..(cough)"'' *''"You're no Lotus..."'' *''"You're consumed..."'' Quotes (Death) * "Foul death..." * "Last breath..." Trivia * Diseased One's hitpoints can actually be upgraded twice: "Way Of The Root" (4 Yin) in the Forge and "Strength Of The Trunk" (4 Yin) in the Training Yard. * Due to coding error, a Diseased One who ascends unto Warlockhood will not leave behind the magic object Rotting Decay, unlike a slain Diseased One, whether whole or in pieces. Category:Lotus Unit Category:Melee Unit Category:Lotus Clan